Liara T'Soni
'Doktor Liara T'Soni '''jest jedną z głównych postaci w trylogii ''Mass Effect. Biografia Mass Effect Wiedząc, że Matka Benezja ma córkę, komandor Shepard musiał znaleźć Liarę T'Soni, aby zobaczyć, co wie o swojej matce. Wyruszył/a do gromady Artemis Tau, a potem odkrył, że jest w proteańskich wykopaliskach na Therum. Gethy śledziły Liarę, próbując ją zabić lub sprawić by dołączyła do Sarena. Gonili ją aż do bariery, gdzie się ją po raz pierwszy spotyka. Po przejściu za zasłonę Shepard ratuje Liarę, ale potem spotykają więcej ludzi Sarena, podczas ucieczki z ruin. Shepard i reszta, w tym Liara, uciekają z wykopalisk, gdy się zapadają. Liara dołącza do Normandii, stając się członkiem załogi i towarzyszem drużyny. Jest w stanie odczytać wizje Sheparda z proteańskiego nadajnika i pomóc mu je zrozumieć, zanim Saren zdobędzie kanał. Wierzyła, że proteanie nie byli jedyną rasą, która żyła przed resztą ras w galaktyce, a kiedy Shepard powiedział jej o Żniwiarzach, zdała sobie sprawę, że to prawda. Mass Effect 2 Liara nie jest głównym członkiem drużyny w Mass Effect 2, chociaż gracz spotyka ją na Illium, gdzie zajęła się handlem informacjami. Shepard może poprosić ją o informacje o miejscu pobytu Thane Kriosa i Samary - w zasadzie pełni tę samą rolę na Illium, co Aria T'Loak na Omedze. W DLC Lair of the Shadow Broker odgrywa znacznie większą rolę. Mass Effect 3 Liara powraca jako pełnoprawna członkini drużyny. Odgrywa dużą rolę jeśli chodzi o Tygiel i dokumentuje to w przypadku zwycięstwa Żniwiarzy. Można kontynuować romans z nią, mieć ją w swojej drużynie, a jeśli ona żyje, będzie kontynuowała swoją pracę jako handlarz informacji. Osobowość Początkowo Liara jest bardzo nieśmiała, naiwna i niedoświadczona. Często woli być sama, dlatego większość czasu spędza na wykopaliskach, odkrywając różne rzeczy. Można to wytłumaczyć dyskryminacją, jakiej doświadcza z powodu bycia „czystokrwistą”, co jest rasistowską obelgą stosowaną u dzieci urodzonych z dwójki asari. Jest niezręczna społecznie i nie jest dobra w stosunkach międzyludzkich. Zawsze przyznaje się do winy, co udowadnia, gdy robi z siebie idiotkę, mówiąc Shepardowi, że z powodu dotknięcia przez proteański nadajnik stanowiłby interesujący okaz do dogłębnych badań, aby później uświadomić sobie, jak źle to brzmi. Cięgle się tego wstydzi, nawet gdy Shepard znów z nią rozmawia, do tego stopnia, że sprawdza za plecami Sheparda, czy aby nie powiedziała nic głupiego, choć przeprasza za to. Po śmierci Benezji Liara twierdzi, że ma się dobrze i woli pamiętać swoją matkę taką, jaka była, zanim została zindoktrynowana. Cechą charakterystyczną Liary jest jej życiowa pasja jaką jest badanie protean, opisując ich jako „cudowne, tajemnicze stworzenia”. Spekuluje, że jej fascynacja przeszłością wynika z bycia córką matki asari. Matki prowadzą swoich wyznawców w przyszłość i szukają prawdy o tym, co ma dopiero nadejść, dlatego bardziej interesuje ją tajemnica przeszłości, co brzmi to tak, jakby została archeologiem. W rezultacie jest bardzo podekscytowana, gdy w końcu poznaje proteanina w postaci Javika, ale też odkrywa, że proteanom daleko do życzliwych bytów, o których myślała, że są, i w rzeczywistości byli bardzo surowi. Kiedy Shepard po raz pierwszy spotyka się z nią na Illium, Liara pokazuje swoją radykalnie zmienioną osobowość; jest znacznie bardziej zdystansowana i zimna, a nawet powtarza zdanie wypowiedziane kiedyś przez jej matkę („Walczyłeś kiedyś z komandosami asari? Niewielu ludzi miało taką okazję.”), a nawet grozi pewnemu człowiekowi, że obedrze go żywcem ze skóry, chociaż później wyjaśnia, że to tylko blef. Pokazuje także bardzo mściwą stronę, poświęcając ostatnie dwa lata swojego życia na polowanie na Handlarza Cieni z zamiarem zabicia go, co Shepard opisuje jako „szalone”. Niezależnie od tego, jest zachwycona, widząc Sheparda żywego, przytulając go, gdy go widzi (lub całuje go, jeśli miało się z nią romans). Ostatecznie podczas dodatku Lair of the Shadow Broker, ta zimna osobowość okazuje się być niczym więcej niż fasadą, chociaż jej zwiększona dojrzałość i cynizm są jak najbardziej realne. Nie wykazuje żadnych oznak swojej poprzedniej niezręczności i jest bardziej pewna swoich umiejętności, opisując się jako „bardzo dobrą handlarkę informacji” przy więcej niż jednej okazji. Jest ona prawdopodobnie najbardziej sarkastyczną postacią spośród członków załogi Sheparda, nie licząc Garrusa i Jokera. Pomimo swojej zwiększonej dojrzałości, Liara od czasu do czasu pokazuje, że wciąż jest pod pewnymi względami tym samym naiwnym naukowcem, jakim była, kiedy Shepard ją pierwszy raz spotkał; nie tylko jest całkowicie zszokowana, gdy dowiedziała się, jak naprawdę wyglądali proteanie, ale nie jest również w stanie uwierzyć, że jej gatunek przez tysiąclecia ukrywał proteański nadajnik i korzystał z tej wiedzy dla siebie, chociaż, jak wskazuje każdy inny członek drużyny, to jest całkowicie logiczne wytłumaczenie, dlaczego asari są tak zaawansowane. Od czasu do czasu bardziej znudzone światem postacie przypominają jej o rzeczywistości; jeśli zostanie zabrana na misję do klasztoru Ardat-Yakshi wraz z Ashley, będą się kłócić o zdolności doświadczonego weterana asari. Liara, której powiedziano, że komandosi asari są najlepszymi żołnierzami w galaktyce, chwali się, że asari wieloletnie szkolone przez doświadczenie są odporne na strach. Ashley, wykorzystując swoją większą wiedzę na temat spraw wojskowych, kontratakuje, że gdy misja kończy się niepowodzeniem, nie wiadomo, jak zareaguje żołnierz, i że asari nie są bardziej odporne na to niż ktokolwiek inny. Liara ma również zwyczaj obwiniać innych za problemy wynikające z jej własnych błędów. Przykładem tego jest jej krytyka ocalałego z Virmiru za brak zaufania do Sheparda, nazywając go krótkowzrocznym. Najwyraźniej nigdy nie przyszło jej do głowy, że całego konfliktu można było uniknąć, gdyby po prostu poświęciła czas na poinformowanie ich o tym, jak odzyskano ciało Sheparda i oddano je Cerberusowi do naprawy (w przeciwieństwie do obsesji na punkcie zemsty na Handlarzu CIeni). Owa tendencja widoczna jest także w jej wczesnym traktowaniu Javika, wielokrotnie krytykując go za to, że nie pogodził się ze swoim skrajnie wyidealizowanym wizerunkiem protean. W końcu jednak zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie może dalej oceniać Javika na podstawie tego, jacy naprawdę powinni być proteanie, ponieważ myślenie w ten sposób jest dziecinne i naiwne. en:Liara T'Soni Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Mass Effect Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Science Fiction Kategoria:Doktorzy i naukowcy Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmów Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Zdeterminowani Kategoria:Mający moce telekinetyczne Kategoria:Geniusze Kategoria:Status zależny od wyboru gracza Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Powiązani ze złoczyńcą Kategoria:Obrońcy niewinności Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Śmiertelni Kategoria:Kozły ofiarne Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Ratownicy Kategoria:Bohaterowie pragnący władzy Kategoria:Porywczy uczniowie Kategoria:Współczujący Kategoria:Prawa ręka Kategoria:Lojalni Kategoria:Pesymiści Kategoria:Nastolatkowie Kategoria:Bezinteresowni Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Poszukiwacze prawdy Kategoria:Amazonki Kategoria:Poszukiwacze przygód